The Path I Walk Alone
by Hellothere-Hadtochangepenname
Summary: Tristan OC has always been alone. She left home to join Crimeas army under Ike's command. Unfortunately she finds you can't run from pain hurt and torment when its within you. Will her new found friends save her from herself? RateT 4 character death FE9
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfiction readers. Wow. This is my first post on here…and I gotta say I'm nervous. :) IDK if your going to like this, because its based off of an OC and her small story in Fire Emblem. Tell me if you want to continue this. I know you don't really know what the heck is going on right now, but trust me you will. Lately I've been having motivation issues with finishing my stories…and I'm not sure if I like this one enough to finish. So please review the first chapter, and hopefully I will get another chapter up before this weekend is over. REVIEW! And go easy on my this is my first story! By the way, I don't think there will be any romance in this…sorry people...their will be some tragic drama, and I'm still debating the overall outcome. (be excited) **

**Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own any of the fire emblem characters, or games...darn it!**

**

* * *

**

Tristan watched as darkness crept up over the far distant horizon, sweeping swiftly over the Crimean campground. As the twilight faded into the dim moonlight of the night, stars began to poke out from under the once blank slate that was the sky. Sitting in a distant tree among its sturdy branches, she watched in an almost trance as lights began to flicker from tent to tent, the sounds of muffled voices echoing through the forest's edge. Turing her gaze down to the book in her hands, she searched the page for an answer. Any hint of how to make it all stop. Anything that could take away the horror and pain. But to her disappointment, no answer came from the thin weathered pages the book bared.

_It all use to be so much simpler,_ Tristan thought to herself as she laid her head back against the tree, _I wish…I wish I could be like everyone else…let my naivety eat away at the fear. Maybe just maybe…, _she tried to surrender to the sleep that she had kept at bay for days.

But as she began to close her eyes, she saw a small silhouette standing near the tree she sat in. Tensing her shoulders, she reached to her belt, gripping her sword with apprehension. Looking down she saw the silhouette belonged to a small boy that looked no older than fourteen. Above his scrutinizing red eyes, she could see the mark of the Branded clearly visible against his pale skin, not hidden by his dark bangs. He held in his hands a blue tome and wore a black robe that billowed slightly as wind began to blow through the forest.

Using her free hand Tristan pulled at the scarf that wrapped around her neck, and adjusted the black robe she wore to shelter her from the cold breeze. Taking in the boy's stance and appearance, Tristan could feel there was something more to this boy. Some sort of significant ancientness seemed to reside in his small body that did not match with his appearance.

"Who are you? And state your purpose," came the even voice of the boy below.

Taking a moment to shut her book Tristan replied in a level voice, "I am Tristan. I have recently joined the Crimea Army under Commander Ike. I am sorry if I am not where I am supposed to be. It is my first day here, and I was hoping to steal some alone time before I met my tent-mate. Night seems better spent away from those you see in the every day. I'm sure I won't get many opportunities to have time to myself once we are on the move, and thought it wise to take advantage. May I ask who you are?"

The boy answered bluntly, "I am Soren, the tactician."

Tristan nodded looking up at the sky thoughtfully. Soren seemed the type to enjoy his solitude. Thinking it wise she said nothing, letting the silence pan out between them, as light from distant camp fires seemed to dull ever so slightly. In the distance she could hear laughter from a nearby tent.

Sniffing in annoyance Soren murmured to himself, "Goddess, we're at war. These times are meant to be serious, not _pleasurable_."

Tristan gave a small laugh to herself, as she swung down from the tree landing feet away from Soren, "Yes. I would agree. I guess their laughter is their way to protect themselves from the uneasiness of war. Coping…is the only way for some men to get through such time."

Though it was only for a moment Tristan saw a glimmer of curiosity in Soren's features. She assumed the tactician had underestimated her. Quickly it was erased by the his inscrutable eyes.

As she hugged her book to her chest and turned away she added respectfully, "Goodnight Soren. I hope you enjoy your evening."

* * *

**Don't worry more details to come (when I write them haha) Crossing fingers...this is my first story *freaks out while typing. AH! and yes Tristan is a girl! Review! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided not to give up on this story after all. Unfortunately I make this post as a last ditch effort to enjoy my freedom before finals week comes around. Review for me PLEASE, I'm begging you. The thrill I get from seeing new views is both frightening and extremely satisfying all in the same. There may be some unanswered questions from this chapter, so I'm hoping many of my readers will still be interested enough to see what happens in later installments. I promise you, I HAVE A PLAN, and a storyline all drawn out for this story. On a side note: I will not be able to update for a week or two due to finals *cringes internally* so please stay posted.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Fire Emblem Characters, or games...darn it! **

* * *

A cool breeze swept through the campground as Tristan walked slowly down the row of tents. Most of the lights had been dimmed, as the chatter began to die down across base camp. A faint light came from a now abandoned campfire burnt down to just embers, seeming to emitting a feeling of warmth to the desolate campground.

Coming to the end of the rows of tents, Tristan sighed to herself, hesitantly. She, like Soren, enjoyed her alone time. Having a roommate wasn't ideal for her, but it had to be done. Crimea's liberation army had no room to spare, and being a new recruit, she couldn't be picky. Eyeing the candle lit tent with apprehension, Tristan noted her roommate must still be awake. Taking in a breath of cool air, she pushed aside the tent's flap, and began to walk in.

Before she knew it, she was knocked to the ground, having previously just walked into her roommate. Looking up she saw a girl about her age with wide green eyes, purple hair, and a wide smile to match. _Oh no,_ Tristan thought to herself,_ first impression didn't go so well._

"Oh hey, I'm sorry, my bad," said the girl, holding out her hand to help Tristan up.

Standing upright, Tristan brushed herself off muttering apologetically, "No, it was my fault, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Tristan."

"Hey do you want to duel?" the girl asked enthusiastically, eyeing the sword Tristan wore on her belt.

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked, caught off guard by the abrupt question.

"Oh, what was I thinking? I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mia! I'm guessing you're my new roommate. My last roommate got annoyed by my getting up early for dueling at dawn with Boss."

"Boss?" Tristan asked, setting her book and sword down on the empty bed.

"Oh, I guess your new around here and don't know who everyone is? I meant General Ike. You haven't met him yet? He and I duel in the mornings at sunrise. Actually tomorrow morning we're going to duel. Do you want to come? Your welcome to," Mia said, a glint of hope in her eyes.

Tristan thought for a moment. Mia seemed like the type to train hard, with her bubbly, eager personality. _Well,_ she thought to herself,_ A little training with the General could be useful. _She had heard of the young General's abilities, and couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Lying back on her bed Tristan crossed her legs and folded her arms behind her head saying, "Yes, I would like that."

A few silent minutes passed between the two girls as they stared absently at the flickering light of the candle in the center of the room.

"So Tristan, where did you come from?" Mia asked as she lay on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.

Shuddering internally Tristan answered simply, "A town near Crimea's boarder."

Mia nodded yawning, "Well, I met the Greil Mercenaries a while back when serving the Crimean army. They found me when trying to get Princes Elincia to Gallia. Well actually it was…"

Mia continued on babbling for several minutes before Tristan finally decided to tune her out, nodding every so often to appear to still be listening. It wasn't that Tristan had anything against Mia. In some ways, she seemed the type of person that could lighten the mood on a bad day. But right now, Tristan didn't want to be cheered up. Rather she couldn't stand her animated roommate's eager tone. After a long few days of traveling alone, she would like to be left on her own for just a few hours. Still, Tristan had to admit, there was something admirable about Mia's personality. The way she carried herself, it was obvious she was a nice person. If they had not met under the circumstances of war, and such harsh times, Tristan thought Mia and her could have been close friends.

"Hey Mia," she finally cut in as her roommate paused a moment to breath, "I was wondering if we could continue this conversation in the morning. It's late, and I've had a long day."

"Oh sure thing, I need my sleep anyways, if I'm going to have any fighting chance at beating boss tomorrow," Mia said her eyes brimming with anticipation.

Blowing out the candle between them Tristan welcomed the silence that finally fell upon the tent. Reaching for her book, holding it tightly under the covers of her bed as she stare at the ceiling, she let her thoughts wander. As the minutes passes slowly her eyes grew heavy as her mind weaved in and out of consciousness.~

Fear. She could definitely feel the fear. It seemed to radiate from her core, engulfing her body in a somewhat daze as she flipped through the pages of the book feverishly, hands shaking. The feeling was amplified by the uninviting stone walls of her family's library. A shiver went down her spine, only adding to the difficulty of turning worn pages with small trembling fingers.

For a moment she took notice to how small her fingers really where, as a memory tried to bubble to surface of her mind. _This doesn't seem right_, she thought to herself trying to pin down the feeling of unease she felt. She just couldn't shake the sensation. Unsure, she looked around cautiously.

The all too familiar library was lit by a dim light trickling in from the window outside. Craning her neck Tristan could see snow slowly blanketing the ground in a cloak of white. Taking in the cold, dust covered library Tristan could feel realization slowly tumbling down upon her.

_This is a memory,_ she thought, still comprehending the situation. For the first time, she looked over her body, and was startled by what she found. She wasn't herself, rather a small eight year old version of herself. All at once she felt a pang of horror fill her body as she went numb, _No, this is a dream._

Hidden well beneath the vivid images and intense emotions of her mind, she knew something was waiting to take her, claim her as its own, and torture her to no end. As unreal and imaginary as a phantom but as capable as any living being in causing suffering and pain. She could feel its ice cold grip slowly pulling the strings of the dream willing it to move forward. Like a puppet on a string she could do nothing to stop it, only watch as the dream unfolded around her.

"Tristan!" a cruel gruff voice growled from outside the library, "Get out here now!"

As the door to the library creaked open, Tristan winced as the image of her father loomed ominously in the doorway. His scornful eyes widened as he realized what she was holding in her hands. Furiously he slammed the door shut and crossed the floor to where she sat.

"I told you to never look at that book again! Do you hear me?" he spat venomously, the symbolic scars on his hand contrasting his skin, as he raised a fist to strike her. "You never listen! Such a waist! You're good for nothing!"

Small frame vibrating, Tristan attempted to shrink back into the book case to no avail. As her father grabbed the book out of her hands and tossed it with a thud clear across the room, Tristan murmured in a low voice, "I just want you back the way you where father. You just haven't been the same since…"

"Leave me alone you stupid, worthless, child, you don't understand anything! I did what I had to for this town, and you best remember that! Now," he said harshly grabbing her arm and yanking her from where she sat, "I need to train, little brat, so keep quiet!"

Tristan felt a snap as her father's grip tightened on her small frail arm. Yelping in agony, she felt herself being thrown out face first into the fridge snow. As the world began to unravel, blackness seemed to engulf the nightmare. Through the haze she could see crimson soaking the once pure white that covered the ground, as another figure laid motionlessly in the snow. It was not her father, but rather her older sister Adeline. As an invisible force ripped her from the nightmare, Tristan clung to it thinking for just a moment,_ I can't…let it end that way,_ before the image of her sister faded into oblivion.~

"Mia? Are you alright?" came a concerned voice from next to Tristan, "You've _never_ been late to a sunrise duel before."

Tristan stirred slightly, turning over in her bed to face the source of the voice. Removing the sheets that covered her face, she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed. Looking up, she saw who she believed to be General Ike taking a step back from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…" he said awkwardly as he attempted to gain composure.

"Right tent. Wrong bed. She's over there," Tristan stated sleepily, indicating Mia's bed on the other side of the tent.

"Right, uh sorry," Ike said rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. Quickly he walked over to kneel down next to Mia, shaking her softly.

Without warning Mia popped up out of her bed, startling both Tristan and Ike as she yelled, "Whoa, Boss! I can't believe I'm late! But I'm ready! Tristan you coming?"

Tristan put her finger to her lips whispering, "Ssshhhhh. And yes, I will come in a few moments. I need to prepare myself first."

As Tristan heard Mia babble excessively on to Ike about their duel, Tristan put her head in her hands. For a moment she sighed, trying to relieve the tension in her body. Unfortunately it did little to ease the stress her dream had caused her. Trying to occupy herself, she readied herself for sparing. Reaching for her sword, she began to polish the metallic surface, following the curved contour of its blade.

Setting it aside, she began to reach for the book that lye on the foot of her bed. She felt a small throbbing coming from her arm. Rolling up her sleeves, Tristan examined a bruise on her forearm in the shape of a man's hand. Looking away quickly, she turned her attention back to the book. For a moment, she let her hand hover over it, before reluctantly withdrawing. Looking down at her reflection in the sword, Tristan tried to make her face a blank slate, banishing any notion of fear from her mind. _Easier said than done_, she consideration idly. In a few moments she was composed enough to fight. Hoping for some relief from her thoughts she stood up, and quickly made her way out of the tent into the morning sun.

* * *

**Ominous isn't it. Yes the story may be taking a bit of a dark turn from here on out. Hopefully you payed close attention, there where some important details in this chapter that you hopefully didn't miss.**

** Any advice, critics, and comments are appriciated! So please REVIEW! I hope to update in two weeks or so. Stay posted!**


End file.
